The Voices of Betrayal
by Beatrix Bloxam
Summary: The dialogue (and only the dialogue) of those involved in the Potters’ death and the months leading up to it. One-shot.


This is a little bit of a confusing fic. It chronicles the betrayal of the Potters, but using only the dialogue. No scenes, no descriptions. So it might be a bit hard to figure out who's who and who's saying what, but hopefully you can figure it out The only characters in this fic are Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Hagrid.  
  
Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, et al. They're not mine, I'm simply borrowing them. And... I think that's about it. Enjoy!  
  
-Trinity  
  
----  
  
"Someone is betraying you."  
  
"Betraying us? Personally?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we knew that."  
  
"Yes... but someone close to you, James. Someone very close."  
  
"Someone we trust?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe it. Are you trying to tell us that someone we trust, one of our closest friends, is the informant?"  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying."  
  
"One of our closest friends is betraying us."  
  
"Yes. Do you have any idea who it might be? Any idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Anyone. Please think about this, James. It's important- it's your life at stake. It's Lily's life, too.  
  
"Yes. I know. Thank you."  
  
"I wish you both luck."  
  
----  
  
"Lily... we need to talk."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sit down. One of our friends... one of the three sitting out there... is betraying us."  
  
"Oh, but really, James, you've known them so long-"  
  
"-Which is why it's so painful and difficult to believe. But Dumbledore just told me. One of them is feeding information to Voldemort."  
  
"He's... he's sure? Who... who could it be?  
  
"I don't know. If I knew... we wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
----  
  
"We've discussed it. The only possibility- and even this possibility is highly unlikely- is Remus."  
  
"You are positive?"  
  
"As positive as is possible. It was more a process of elimination to determine this result."  
  
"You have counted out Peter?"  
  
"Yes. He's much too fearful and cowardly. And... he couldn't."  
  
"Fear often breeds evil."  
  
"Not with him."  
  
"And Sirius?"  
  
"Sirius... Sirius is my best friend. We've been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts. It would be simply impossible. He... he would never..."  
  
"If you are sure. What makes Remus more likely?"  
  
"Well, nothing, really. But you cannot deny...werewolves have long been associated with evil, and not without reason. And... well, things are stacked against him. His best class was the one associated with the dark arts. And he, well, he's been known to keep secrets from us. Never mind that he's been approached before..."  
  
"You are sure he is the only possibility?"  
  
"I wouldn't even call it a possibility. But if we must choose..."  
  
"Yes, I see. You have discussed using the charm?"  
  
"Yes, we have. Lily agrees- it is the best option."  
  
"May I volunteer to be your secret-keeper?"  
  
"Thank you, Professor. But... well, we mentioned the charm to Sirius."  
  
"Considering your choice, that is acceptable. Although I must urge you to still be careful-"  
  
"Yes, yes, we are. But he insisted on being the secret-keeper. Insists."  
  
"And you trust him."  
  
"With my life. With our lives. All of us."  
  
"Forgive me, I have not yet offered my congratulations. I wish you all the best with your coming child."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If you trust him that fully... with your child, even...then I cannot argue."  
  
"I do. We both do."  
  
"You will go into hiding soon, then?"  
  
"After Lily gives birth. We are taking the utmost protection until then."  
  
"I am sure you are. Please... I am here for any assistance."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
----  
  
"He's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Remus. We're so proud... so happy."  
  
"And yet frightened. I understand perfectly, Lily."  
  
"I know. We're going to go into hiding, shortly."  
  
"Certainly a good idea. Especially with little Harry to protect."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Lily. I have some business to attend to for a while, but I hope to return before you go into hiding."  
  
"I hope you do."  
  
----  
  
"You are sure you want to be the secret-keeper, Sirius?"  
  
"Very sure. I would gladly give my life for them... for all of them."  
  
"I don't doubt that. But can you withstand... anything that Voldemort might concoct?"  
  
"I am sure of it. I would not agree to do this for Lily and James- and Harry- if I had any doubts."  
  
"Good. I just wanted you to know... I would gladly take the duty if you-"  
  
"No. I will do the duty. But thank you, Professor."  
  
----  
  
"You will conduct the ceremony in three days time. You are sure... about everything?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. We're very sure."  
  
"You are especially sure about Sirius? I would gladly take on the duty-"  
  
"No, thank you. We have the utmost faith in Sirius... and he would do anything for me. For us."  
  
"I do not doubt it."  
  
----  
  
"I would do anything for you, James. For all of you."  
  
"I don't doubt it, Sirius."  
  
"But I think I may not be the best choice."  
  
"You think we should change? Now?"  
  
"Yes. I... I am concerned about what I may encounter."  
  
"You are afraid?"  
  
"No. But I would not be able to withstand a truth serum."  
  
"You're right. Who would we switch to? Dumbledore?"  
  
"No. He's too likely. And I do not think that he should be aware of the change. Just in case. I propose that you use Peter."  
  
"Peter? But he..."  
  
"He is as unlikely as they come. Voldemort will never suspect him."  
  
"Yes, I suppose... that's true. But... well, I just don't trust him like I trust you, Sirius."  
  
"I know. But... well, I think it may be the best plan."  
  
"If you think so... then we will switch."  
  
----  
  
"It's done."  
  
"Now only Peter can reveal our whereabouts?"  
  
"Yes. We must make sure he tells no one- not even Remus."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you all right, James?"  
  
"Yes. It just pains me to think..."  
  
"I know. Horrible things happen to good people. We must accept that... and move on."  
  
"I have. We have no choice but to, Lily."  
  
----  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've just heard... Voldemort... the Potters... Harry."  
  
----  
  
"Peter? Hey, Wormtail, it's me! It's Sirius! Peter? Are you here? Are you... Peter?"  
  
----  
  
"Come on out, then. There ya go, little guy. Come on, Dumbledore's gonna give ya a nice 'ome, and this'll all turn out fo' the best. Naw, naw, don't cry, little fella...it'll be all right. Shh... there ya go."  
  
"Hagrid!"  
  
"Sirius! I suppose... I suppose ya just 'eard?"  
  
"Is... are...they're dead, aren't they."  
  
"Yeh. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's... I should have... it must have been..."  
  
"Now now, Sirius, twasn't anybody's fault... 'cept you-know-who, and he'll get what's comin' to him, mark meh words. It's 'orrible, yes, but we all got to be strong now... be strong fo' 'arry."  
  
"But... if I... it was my... Hagrid? Let me take Harry."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Sirius, but Dumbledore said-"  
  
"I'm his god-father, Hagrid. I can keep him safe. I can give him a-"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Sirius. I 'afta take 'arry to Dumbledore. I've got orders."  
  
"I... I guess you do. Can I... can I say goodbye?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll see 'im again, Sirius."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Of course, Sirius."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry. I... I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll be seein' you, Sirius."  
  
"Yeah... oh, Hagrid! Take my motorbike. I... I won't be needing it anymore."  
  
"Really? Well, thank ya, Sirius. 'bye!"  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
----  
  
"The secret-keeper must have told."  
  
"It is the only way."  
  
"But...but the secret-keeper... the secret-keeper..."  
  
"...was Sirius. Yes, I know, Remus."  
  
"I... I don't believe it."  
  
"Nor do I."  
  
"But... he...he..."  
  
"It's all right, Remus."  
  
"But... the... That bastard!"  
  
----  
  
"He's gone to Azkaban for the rest of his life."  
  
"That's hardly enough for what he did!"  
  
"Please, Remus... anger is not going to help anything."  
  
"I know, Professor. But... there's nothing else left! I'm... empty. Anger is all that I have left."  
  
"I know. It's... it's horrible. But we must cope. Lean on each other for strength."  
  
"But now... with Peter gone..."  
  
"You are the only one left. I know. At least Harry is in good hands, now."  
  
"With his relatives?"  
  
"Yes. He will grow up a normal boy. He will come to Hogwarts, and hopefully, he will not have to burden all that his survival left him with."  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
----  
  
---- 


End file.
